1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing structures and more particularly pertains to a seal for precluding an entrance of rodents or debris underneath a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in some areas to have both an entrance door as well as a security door dosing the entrance to an associated structure. Typically, the entrance door of such organization is solid and can be securely locked shut to preclude an entrance into the structure. While the security door is typically configured to also be securely locked, most security doors are constructed to permit a passage of air currents therethrough. Conventionally known security doors are not sealed about a perimeter thereof and therefore permit rodents or debris to pass underneath. Thus, when the entrance door in an open position, such rodents and debris are free to pass underneath the door and into the associated structure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new lower edge door seal which can be utilized for precluding an entrance of rodents or debris underneath a door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.